


Made You Look

by Genesis136



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis136/pseuds/Genesis136
Summary: Victor and Yuuri enjoy their warm up session before the real lesson begins





	Made You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing in quite a while. I just finished rewatching this anime and felt inspired to write again so here is a little warm up!   
> Also this anime inspired me to start figure skating and it has become a part of my every day life. I have fallen in love with the sport and it motivates me to wake up each morning and improve myself so this anime means a lot to me.   
> Hope you enjoy!~   
> -Genesis-

Cold. 

That’s all Yuuri could think as he laid staring at the ceiling above. Damn. He had tried time and time again to land that jump, but each time he struck the ice it was as if the world was swept right out from under him. 

“If you plan on skating as my competitor, it seems as though you’ve got a lot more work to do, little piggy.” 

Ah, that voice. The corner of Yuuri’s lip curled upwards at Victor’s words. It had been nearly a year since Victor had come into Yuuri’s life. As he lay there on the ice in a daze, he realized just how much he loved every second they had spent during their time together. He hoped they still had many more. 

A figure suddenly came into view and Yuuri focused his gaze on the charming man that stood towering over him now. 

Victor looked down at the boy with a raised brow, tilting his head ever so slightly as he spoke, “Do you plan on getting that gold medal by laying here all day, or shall I just take it for myself at the next Grand Prix?” He prodded, the light reflecting from the rink swimming against the blue of his irises. 

Yuuri, realizing how long he had actually been lying there, began to get up. “Victor—“ He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he felt himself being forced back down onto the ice. To his surprise, Victor had gotten down to his level, and Yuuri felt a warm hand pressed against his chest. The distance between them was now less than half a foot and he felt his face begin to flush, aware of their closeness. “U-um, Victor?” He murmured, the boy’s eyes looking up questioningly at his former coach. 

Victor smiled, unfazed. He leaned in close, his lips just managing to graze the boy’s ear as he whispered, “Yuuri...” 

Yuuri felt chills run across his skin, he didn’t dare speak, anxiously awaiting to figure out where this was going.   
He felt Victor’s hand slowly begin to drop lower, trailing his index finger down his sternum, stopping just in the middle of his abdomen. Yuuri’s entire body was tense, he didn’t possibly know how to react, all previous thoughts in his mind ceased to exist at this moment.

Victor smiled seeing the way Yuuri seemed to squirm under this simple contact, “You’re going to have to lay off the pork cutlet bowls, you’re getting a gut again!” 

“Huh—Seriously?!” Yuuri exclaimed as he peered down to see if what was said was true. 

Victor took this as an opportunity, he moved his gloved hand off of Yuuri’s stomach and instead gently grabbed a hold of his chin. He brought Yuuri’s head up to meet his gaze and leaned in, “Made you look.” He mused before he leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy’s. 

This was going to be a long winter.


End file.
